Many individuals who use walkers or canes may wish to pick up an item, for example an that has fallen on the floor or an item that is not within reach. In some instances, such individuals may put aside the cane or walker and subsequently bend or reach to retrieve the item. The present invention features a mobility assistance retrieval system. The system of the present invention provides a cane or walker user with a means of reaching for an object without having to put aside his/her cane or walker.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.